Middle Eastern Coalition
The''' Middle Eastern Coalition (Arabic: الشرق الأوسط التحالف), commonly abbreviated to '''MEC, is a fictional military alliance of Middle Eastern states in the Battlefield universe, and an obvious representation of Arabian Coalition Troops. They have their standard armed forces, which appear in all maps concerning Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company, and special forces, which appear in all maps concerning the MEC in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. MEC Weapons are largely based on advanced Russian military technologies. Most of the MEC campaigns are based around oil fields and desert combat. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the MEC fight against the United States Marine Corps and the European Union alongside the People's Liberation Army. Engagements against the USA *Gulf Of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Road Rage *Operation Harvest Engagements against the European Union *Operation Smoke Screen *Taraba Quarry Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the MEC exclusively fights the United States in multiplayer maps. Engagements against the United States *Backstab *Deadly Pass *Full Frontal *The Nest *The Black Gold Battlefield: Bad Company Context In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MEC fight in a fictional war against the United States alongside the Russian Federation and Legionnaire Mercenaries. The game depicts the United States Army attacking the MEC controlled town of Sadiz in the Battle of Sadiz. They are also engaged against the 222nd Army Battalion during Operation Ghost Town. In multiplayer, they are engaged against the 222nd Army Battalion. Engagements against the US Army *Ghost Town *Oasis *Final Ignition *Ghost Town *Battle of Sadiz Equipment The MEC mostly uses export Russian made weapons and vehicles with some Russian Prototype vehicles. In the minority of their weapons are of European, American and Chinese origin. Infantry Weapons Assault Rifles *STG.77 AUG *AK-101 *AK-47 Carbines *AKS-74U *9A-91 Avtomat Shotguns *T194 Shotgun *S12K *Mossberg 500 Sniper Rifles *GOL Sniper Magnum *SVD Dragunov Submachine Guns *PP-19 Light Machineguns *RPK-74 *PKM *QJY-88 Rocket/Grenade Launchers *RPG-7 *ERYX *M2 Carl Gustav Recoilless Anti-Armor Rifle *GP-30 *GP-25 *M203 Pistols *MP412 REX *MR-444 *Tariq Pistol Vehicles Light vehicles *GAZ-3937 *Cobra 4WD *FAV Armored vehicles *T-90 *BTR-90 *2K22 Tunguska *Black Eagle *2T Stalker Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-17 Hip *Mi-24 Hind *Eurocopter EC635 *Ka-52 Emplacements *ZSU-23-2 *KORD *9M133 Kornet Fixed-Wing Aircraft *MiG-29 *Su-34 *Su-25 Naval Vessels *RIB *Patrol Boat Light Trivia *The MEC are mainly using export Russian equipment. This is common with many Middle Eastern armies today. *The MEC uses a fictional flag in Battlefield 2, uses a different flag similar to the Arab League flag in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, and uses the flag of Ba'athist Iraq and Syria (before Syria's split with Iraq) in Battlefield: Bad Company. *The Black Eagle Tank used in Battlefield: Bad Company was actually a prototype built by Russia, but was halted due to the acceptance of the T-90 so technically it was never placed into production. It is possible that Russia continued the Black Eagle Program between now and the events of Battlefield: Bad Company or it is possible another nation bought the design from Russia, similar to the XM8 program, that, despite being cancelled, appears in Bad Company 1, and is the standard weapon of most US forces in Bad Company 2. *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free and ''Battlefield 3 are the only modern era Battlefield games in which the MEC does not appear. *Arabic is the official language of the MEC, despite the fact that several Middle Eastern nations speak a multitude of different languages, such as Kurdish, Farsi, Turkish and others. *The MEC is never referred to in the naming scheme of the weapon files, with all of their weapons being named with "RU" or "RUS", indicating Russia. *The MEC battle dialogue is reused for Insurgent Forces and the MEC-SF. *In Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and Battlefield Bad Company the MEC speaks Arabic. *In the early stages of Battlefield 2, the MEC originally looked very different from their current appearance, resembling insurgents more than an organized military force with a different flag. *In Battlefield Bad Company, the MEC never appears as attackers in Gold Rush. Gallery BFBC MEC soldiers.png|MEC soldiers in Battlefield: Bad Company; a Specialist with a 9A-91 and a Support unit with a QJU-88. BFBC BLACK EAGLE AH-64 BATTLE.jpg|An MEC Black Eagle engaged against an AH-64 Apache from the 222nd Army Battalion. MECheavy.png|MEC Support with a PKM light machine gun from Modern Combat. MECSharpshooter.png|MEC Sniper with an SVD from Modern Combat. MECAKS-74user.png|MEC Engineer with a AKS-74U carbine from Modern Combat. de:Middle Eastern Coalition ru:Средневосточная коалиция Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat